


Birthday Massage

by junkosakura01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Backrubs, F/M, Female Protagonist, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, One Shot, Undressing, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Among the birthday presents Lucifer received this year, he didn't expect the shy and timid human girl to give him a thorough body massage, as a gift, while in his own bedroom.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 46





	1. A Gift for Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> *Female MC with heacanons; sorry I can't write gender-neutral fics yet
> 
> Fanfic based on Lucifer's 2020 birthday event + one major spoiler.
> 
> Junko is my "Obey Me!" half self-insert and overall OC. She's a quiet but good-natured MC. Please also excuse my biases here.

Before the surprise party plan for Lucifer was set into motion, and Junko was almost seen through by the demon himself, Asmo had given Junko some extra tips to win over the birthday boy. She's been mulling over ever since she found out the other day. Since this is for Lucifer, she's being extra careful not to choose a boring gift.

"As much as I appreciate your help, Asmo, but I still don't know what to give him…"

Junko's stoic face remains the same, yet her tone of voice felt sad. Asmo lets out a playful laugh and ruffled the top of her hair. He then grimaced over her conservative nature, and hoping she'll express herself more.

She has been with them for a long while now, and a lot has already happened—reconciling the brothers with each other and even learning about her ancestor. It was one thing led to another.

"Want me to help set up a romantic mood when you both get back?" Asmo smiled but there was also a hint of slyness in his tone.

After each pacts and when they learned Junko is Lilith's descendant, Asmo was always the one who notices her being nervous sometimes when she's with Lucifer. He noticed her growing feelings for him each day. By now he can also figure out her feelings even just by looking at her.

Since his ability to charm anyone doesn't work on her, he took it upon himself to observe like a detective and find an opening. He'll provoke her if he needed. He'd also deliberately hide nearby to see her candid expressions on any situations.

"Thanks, Asmo, but I think I can find one during our da—I mean, the plan tomorrow."

"Hmm~ If you say so, Junko~" He grinned, and for hearing her almost a say a certain word.

\---

The next day, Junko and Lucifer were out on their date, with Mammon and Leviathan in tow hiding from them. Unfortunately, those two were eventually found out by Lucifer and sent them home, but Junko played dumb so the party won't be ruined.

"I'll trust you for now, Junko. Come, let's continue on with our date."

"Yes, Lucifer. Let's go shopping over there."

She flinched after realizing he just said "date". Her cheeks felt slightly warmer and she stopped in place. Lucifer noticed with a quick skeptical look on his face, and then pulls her along.

Moving on, they went to a shop for a bit and bought matching necklaces for each other. Their date ended when Junko's phone alarm rang, signaling party time. They soon returned home, and Lucifer was greeted with smiles and cheers. Diavolo laughed at him because he was right to expect Lucifer forgetting his own birthday.

"Ah yes, today is my birthday," Lucifer grimaced. His embarrassment surprised them but he immediately collected his composure.

"We all prepared this for you." Junko said as she gently tugged on Lucifer's sleeve.

"Is that so? I'm glad it didn't turn into a disaster," Lucifer retorted at his brothers.

"My livestream was a disaster though…" said Leviathan as he gently caressed his camera. "Those juicy moments between them was—"

"Ooh! Yeah, I was enjoying that!" Asmo frowned. "Gosh, Lucifer, you should've let him and save it as a remembrance. We could watch it whenever!

"Ehh…?" Junko grimaced at them, but deep inside she was feeling embarrassed. Her eyes were slightly widened, but no one else except for Asmo seems to have noticed.

After everyone had given their gifts and now eating, Junko sheepishly went near Lucifer's face and whispered, _"I… I have something to give you too, but can I go to your room later for it…?"_

Surprised, Lucifer's eyes widen with his fork halfway out from his mouth. He didn't expect her to say that. Like a confused Mammon, a lot of scenarios ran through his mind, wondering about her gift.

"Sure, I'll be expecting you then. Don't keep me waiting." Lucifer replied and ate another piece of cake. He didn't bother to press her further.

"Ah, thank you, Lucifer!" Junko faintly smiled and caught his attention, so did Asmo.

"I guess she found out what to give him, eh?" Asmo smirked at them. He also noticed the matching necklaces hanging around their necks, but he assumed it wasn't the one Junko planned to give as a present.

"What are you mumbling about, Asmo?" Satan asked as he grabbed his plate away from Beelzebub, who was aiming his fork on Satan's plate.

"Oh nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

\---

Later that evening, after the party and everyone else were in their rooms, Junko silently went to Lucifer's room and then lightly knocked on the door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" she said in her soft yet audible voice.

Something clicked and made the door slightly ajar, she then went inside. On his chair, Lucifer was enjoying a glass of blood wine while reading a book.

"You're finally here. What is it that you want to give me?"

The timid and quiet girl didn't reply, but instead raised her hands up as if she was trying to scare or scratch him."

"I don't get it." He bluntly said. His eyebrows slightly furrowed and he was starting to feel annoyed.

"I'm confident in giving massages… We already got matching necklaces, but this is something I wanted to give you. Plus, if I told you earlier, they might hear it and misunderstand."

"Alright, I forgive you," he chuckled, "But you were also a little misleading. You had a different expression on your face while telling me. Asmo was also giving us a strange look as well."

"Ah… _Haha…_ " She averted her eyes and laughed softly from being embarrassed.

The proud eldest demon brother sighed but with a relaxed look on his face. Putting down his emptied wine glass and closed book, he then sat on his bed. A pat on it signaled her to follow.

"Sorry, but I need you to take your clothes off first. Massages are best without it, y'know."

"You're pretty bold and assertive right now," he chuckled. "I'd rather not, but if you say so."

Slowly, he started undressing—making her flinch after every layer, except his boxers, was removed. He's aware of her current expression right now, but he was feeling a bit shy himself.

Being weak to good-looking people, specifically handsome men, Junko can't help but fawn over his exposed body reflected by the moonlight, and reflexively hides her face in embarrassment. It's also the first time Lucifer had shown some skin to anyone other than Diavolo when they went to the beach together.

"Heh… What, why are you embarrassed? I thought you were going to give me a massage. You also told me to take off my clothes."

 _"Ugh… That grin…!"_ She thought, and had a pained yet satisfied look on her face. "A-Ahem…! Now, lie face down."

He did as he was told and she nervously positioned herself near him, making his bed creak a bit from their weight, _"E-Excuse me…"_ She softly said.

\---

After stretching her arms and hands to warm up, she took out a small bottle from her pocket and used an aroma therapy oil she borrowed from Asmo the other day. He felt the cold liquid on his skin which gradually warmed up as an effect. She then started massaging him gently from his head, to his shoulders, and then halfway down his back. The smell of the rose-scented oils fills the room and soothes each touch on Lucifer's smooth fair skin.

At first Junko had trouble with how stiff Lucifer's back is, and would playfully smack him if he tried to complain, but as she went on, she was also trying to calm herself after hearing him moan and groan. Judging by his reactions, it's probably his first full-body massage.

"Ah…! That spot… _Mm…_ "

"Yeah, this lump is a sore spot. I bet there's a lot more; I'll beat those up too."

"Go easy on me…"

"This is already my normal massaging strength. You must be so tired, Lucifer," she said and then pressed him harder with her palms, "I know you're doing a lot, but I never expected your back to be this stiff! You should really learn to take a break sometimes."

"Hngh…!" he huffed and tried to suppress it, but he was also enjoying the pain melting away. _"Haah…ha…"_

"If it's getting painful, tell me, okay?"

"Just carry on… Ah! I'm not just used to this… _Gaah…_ "

 _"Please stop being like that…you're going to give me a heart attack…"_ She thought again. She felt her cheeks slightly warm and her blank expression was starting to break from seeing glimpses of Lucifer's sexy yet pained look, also while he's trying to bury his face on his pillow. Her heart beated rapidly and she hopes it's not loud enough for him to hear it in this quiet bedroom.

" _Lucifer…_ Really, please tell me if it's hurting you now…" her tone was starting to crack while having a huge urge to laugh at him. Right now, she's the only one seeing him in this vulnerable state giving into a good full-body massage, and she can't help but feel happy about it too.

"No…continue if you're still not finished yet… _Augh…_ " he replied weakly, his face was completely buried on his pillow, which is now wrinkled from his tight grips. He was laying face-down on his bed with suppressed gasps and panting. Junko finally chuckled a bit and switched to a gentler pressing since his muscles became tender.

\---

After several kneading and down to his lower back (which made Lucifer yelp again a bit from the pain) and his legs, she asked him to sit up next so she could move on to his arms. She sat next to him, and with her small, feminine hands, Lucifer was surprised that she was exerting a decent amount of force in massaging him from the start. The stiffness and tension in Lucifer's body seems to have faded away when his expression relaxed some more.

"When did you learn how to do this?"

"My mother always asked me for one whenever she needed it. I learned when I was young."

"I see. This has been very comforting, thank you, Junko. My body feels lighter now."

"Good. You're welcome. "She nodded without looking at him and continued massaging his hands as if she was playing with it too.

Strong, big hands…it was definitely different from hers and Asmo's, who has a beautiful body and was the first to experience her skill. Lucifer's hands are often covered with gloves so this is also the first time she sees the red nail polish on his fingernails.

"What's wrong?"

Junko stopped and shook her head, "Nothing. It's…just that your hands are bigger than mine."

"Of course it is," Lucifer chuckled and briefly locked both of his hands with hers. She smiled shyly as she also received gentle caresses on her head after.

"Okay, we're done now. How do you feel?

"Amazing, you could become a professional at this. Now I understand why Asmo often asks you to massage him. Honestly, I've been wanting to ask you too but I've never had the chance."

Junko's eyes sparkled but she quickly looked away, "I-I'm really glad you liked it. I didn't know what to give you...so I thought this might be better... I'm sure you'll be able to sleep well tonight."

Indeed. I'll return the favor someday and when you need it too. Or do you want me to massage you too right now while you're still here?" He lovingly looked at her and his voice hinted a bit of tease and made her flinch.

Her eyes widen and her voice started to crack again. "E-Ehhh…!?" She could feel butterflies in her stomach while the heat rises to her cheeks once more. 

"Heh, I'm kidding. You've finally shown me a different expression again. You're going to end up grumpy like Satan or Belphie if you keep that stoic face on," he smirked at her, but he was actually trying to contain his laughter.

"Geez…" she sighed in disappointment. "It's not a favor, but if you say so… Thanks, I'll look forward to what you'll come up with." Junko replied, with her head down in embarrassment, but she was smiling.

Despite what he said, the Avatar of Pride looks like he's reconsidering while gazing at the timid human girl beside him.

-End-


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus story. Once again, please excuse my biases. ( ; w ; ) This MC is a sleepy & quiet person like me, but I'll also leave it up to the reader's imagination why this one was so tired the next day. XD
> 
> Where Junko was sleeping after, I'll let you decide whether she stayed in Lucifer's room or not. XD

The next morning after Lucifer's birthday party, everyone is at the dining table eating breakfast. They all thought Lucifer was glowing because he looks so relaxed right now. He even ignored his brothers' morning banters. Junko, on the other hand, was nodding off even when eating her meal. Before she got to her chair, she accidentally hits the table with her knee, but she didn't react.

"Junko, are you okay?" Belphie asked and stopped her from falling asleep on the table, by extending his arm in front of her. She hung her head on it and was still unresponsive.

"Hey, Junko, wake up! That's bad manners!" Mammon said as he stood up from his seat to poke her who is sitting across him. "Belphie, go shake her or somethin'. Heeey, wake up already!"

"Did something _fun_ happened last night~?" Asmo grinned at Lucifer. "You both look different today, but something tells me it's related to each other."

"I just had a good night's sleep," Lucifer replied, and continued to eat while hoping Asmo shuts up.

"Is that so?" Asmo grinned some more with his flirty eyes. "Well last night I came back from the kitchen to drink a glass of water. When I passed by outside your room, I heard you _moaning_. I happened to hear Junko inside too and she was asking if it was too _painful_ for you."

"Pfft..! Wait… WHAT!?" Mammon choked on his meal.

"Oh sweet scandal!" Leviathan whistled.

 _"Lewd…"_ Satan and Belphie said in unison. Beelzebub was busy eating his fill so he didn't say anything even though he was also shocked.

"Did you and Lucifer do _somethin'_ last night…!?" But Junko remained silent even though she was eating.

"Whatever Asmo had heard, it was probably me having a nightmare," said Lucifer as he grimaced to try hiding his embarrassment.

"Really? I doubt it because of your refreshed look right now. Hehe… I wish I could've recorded those sexy moans of yours. It was leaking out even though the door was closed."

"Asmo...what in Devildom are you trying to do now?" Lucifer fixed his sharp eyes over his inquisitive younger brother who stood up and eager to approach him.

"Mm..." Asmodeus leaned over his eldest brother from behind and took a little sniff, "I thought so. You smell like the same aroma therapy oil I lent Junko the other day! I'm guessing she also used it on you, huh, dear brother?"

Asmo was in high spirits that he continued teasing Lucifer, "Junko has a soft voice so I don't know what else she said or might've happened, but she's in a daze today. I've been observing her for a while now so I'm sure. That's _not_ her usual sleepy look."

"So, you're saying Junko right now is on cloud nine despite looking like that?" Satan said, while looking confused and disgusted at the same time. The rest of the brothers all had sharp gazes towards Lucifer.

"Yes~ So last night, I bet it's actually them having—"

Lucifer sighed, "Not another word, Asmodeus…"

-Bonus End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't sleep the night after I wrote this whole fanfic...my mind was still a bit wild... XD

**Author's Note:**

> My OM! fantasies got the better of me when I thought of this fanfic (I'm really sorry for my biases...). ( ^ _ ^ ; )


End file.
